It is common practice to modify particulates of polymer, organic, inorganic, man-made or natural origin materials with silane coupling agents, surfactants, polymeric coatings, chemical oxidation treatments, chemical reduction treatments, hot and cold treatments, and radiation exposures in attempts to alter the surface properties of the particle with itself or with a secondary material, or to improve its dispersive characteristics.
Prior art associated with particulates, coatings, and processing techniques has not been able to precisely control particulate and material surface properties and surface-surface interactions at the 1 nm to 50 nm level. Therefore, a need exists for surface modification agents and techniques to provide such control.